The Flavor
by Obeion yazio
Summary: The sequel to The Favor


Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- it-Ralph

Warning: **If you aren't ready to what your about to read you may go. You ****can**** click back anytime you want.**

"How is it," Vanellope wondering if it was good or not.

She called me and before I knew I was blindfolds after that she told me to lay down. The scent is no mistaking it, it was her wet dripping small vagina. I blush extremely as I lick it sucking the juices out of her. She whimper love my heated tongue on that one spot she hardly touch. I place my hand on her little butt rubbing it, I remember doing this the last time. She twitch on my face loving the pleasure she was getting from me.

"Now my turn taste you," I assume she blindfolded herself.

I tilt my head as I moan a little feeling her small mouth on the tip of my cock. Slowly she slides her tongue down to my shaft and my balls. Like a vacuüm she constantly kept suckling on my ball loving the flavor of it. Just like I love the flavor of his privates as well on my face when I came in.

"There so big like meatballs," I blush at her description on them.

She start lick up on my body reaching my soft mouth. We passionately kiss swapping are flavors on are tongue. She smile and told me if I was ready for the next flavor she was about to give me. I figured is was her ass that was the next thing. This hole was definitively smaller than the rest, but it also cuter than I expected. Now the thing that was on my mind was plug my cock into that cute hole of hers.

"Alright you ready for the next step," I can tell she was enjoying this as much as I am.

"Can I put it in your butt this time," I can tell she was grinning just by that giggle of hers.

"I thought you never ask. I'll put it in for you here hold this," She gave me what seem like her red blindfold.

Soon I felt something coming over my penis and it was so good. I can hear her stammer a bit I actually kinda find that hot. She putting it in slowly her mouth couldn't stop going off. Every moan, grunt or groan she was doing it all. I can feel it slowly going in until she reach my pelvis and that's when she stop. She was breathing in and out it seem that took a lot out of her.

"I'll make sure to go slow," I place my hands on her hip as I gently pull out and in.

Slow breath from the pace that I was going at. I hope this feels good to her, yet I didn't have to wait long she began to moan little. I sped little fucking her a little harder whimper and moan some more from her lips.

"You can go bit faster now," She told me.

I nodded my head as I got to my normal pace of fucking her. It felt so warm in her ass like it was heater or something. We kiss as I push harder into her bucking my hips into her small body making her gasp. She wanted me to do more so I decide to do some fore-play while I'm at it. Rubbing her flat breast and of course her soaking vagina.

"Man you're doing so good Ralph," She complimented me.

"Well, I can say the same," I grin as I fully went into her grabbing her stomach.

The moan became louder which mean she was getting closer to climaxing. I began to rub every where on her body even her mouth.

"Ralph wait let me turn around so I'm facing you," I stop and she turn around closer to me.

She held on tight me and I did the same for her. I slow down make pleasure ten times better for both of us. Sweat clearly showed on us as we kept are self's under control of are semen. All a part of are plan well actually her plan she made.

At this time she got off as we went into a sixty-nine position. Slowly we touch each other parts for about three hours. She rub my legs as she lick my cock over and over like ice cream cone or a lollipop she had in her mouth. We both had are tongues on each other not losing what we got.

"Alright let's go," She giggle.

She began sucking roughly as do I on to her small vagina. I can tell she was using my cock like it was squeeze tube condiment. I moan out loudly letting my load go into to her pretty lip mouth of hers. She took my semen all into her mouth and down her throat. I try to keep of and my tongue fling hard on the soaking slit she had. She moan letting her climax into my mouth. We began to swap again this time mixing are flavor in are mouth. We both swallow what we made in are mouths together.

"It's so sweet and delicious," She moan out.

"Yeah so hot and warm down my throat," I sigh as I take the blindfold off.

"Come here big guy," We both hugged each as we lay on the floor once again tired.

"I love you," Strange thing is we both said it together.


End file.
